Ducha caliente
by John R. Branwen
Summary: En los centros de lavado, los neutrófilos se lavan únicamente con agua fría. No caliente, fría. Por lo que tiene toda la razón en su impaciencia en que termine su turno para ir a su block y tomar una ducha caliente con su adorada Sekkekkyuu. Hasta allí, todo normal. Sin embargo, las cosas están raras. ¿Que está ocurriendo? U-1146xAE3803, lemon... con un toque diferente.


**Ducha caliente**

* * *

 **Summary:** En los centros de lavado, los neutrófilos se lavan únicamente con agua fría. No caliente, fría. Por lo que tiene toda la razón en su impaciencia en que termine su turno para ir a su block y tomar una ducha caliente con su adorada Sekkekkyuu. Hasta allí, todo normal. Sin embargo, las cosas están raras. ¿Que está ocurriendo? U-1146xAE3803, lemon... con un toque diferente.

 **Disclaimer:** Hataraku Saibou no es mío, es obra de sus dueños -no pongo quién en específico para no arruinar la sorpresa para este fic-.

 **Nota:** Les advierto que va a llegar un momento en el que va a ser muy obvio el género del que estoy escribiendo, asi que si no te gusta este tipo de relatos, puedes irte. Si te quedas a disfrutar el resto, no preguntes, solo gózalo 😏

Ahora sí, adelante:

* * *

 _"Dentro del cuerpo humano, hay aproximadamente 37 billones de celulas que trabajan 24 horas los 365 dias del año. Esto es el cuerpo humano."_

Y a pesar de que todas las células se esfuerzan por dar todo de si para mantener funcionando el cuerpo, también merecen su muy merecido tiempo de descanso.

Eso es lo que estaba pensando U-1146 al ya ser un muy escaso tiempo para terminar el turno de trabajo de su división. Además de que ya no tenía ganas de saber nada de agua fría. Y ni como culparle de algo:

En los centros de lavado, los neutrófilos se lavan únicamente con agua fría. No caliente, fría. Por lo que tiene toda la razón en su impaciencia en que termine su turno para ir a su block y tomar una ducha caliente con su adorada Sekkekkyuu.

Hasta allí, todo normal.

Sin embargo, las cosas están raras.

¿Que está ocurriendo?

¿Porque, a pesar de no haberse llenado de citoplasma de bacteria como otras veces, las demás células, tanto inmunes como comunes y eritrocitos, lo veían con singularidad?

¿Porque ahora era objeto de tantas atenciones por parte de células comunes?

Y para rematar, ¿a qué demonios se refería 4989 con que "no te molesta el rebote a la hora de pelear, sobre todo con esa ropa"?

Simplemente no entendía nada...

...hasta que justo antes de salir, logro mirarse de reojo en un espejo.

Y lo que vio fue digno de pegar el grito en el cielo:

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

No podía creer lo que estaba mirando.

Aparecía frente al espejo... con su cabello blanco bastante largo, una katana en la espalda -en su vida había usado una antes-, su camisa bastante abierta, la cual dejaba claro el detalle más notorio que observaba con pasmo: unos pechos de tamaño generoso -casi rivalizando con el tamaño de los de una macrofaga- y sin sosten, los cuales terminaban de confirmar el cuadro completo de la situación en la que se encontraba.

U-1146...

-¡¿Soy una chica?!

Demonios, hasta la voz le salía un poco más fina.

Después de cinco minutos de tratar de procesar la información, entendía todo lo que había ocurrido en el día:

"Ahora entiendo lo que dijo el desgraciado de 4989, a ver si recuerdo matarlo cuando lo vea".

Y sin poder resolver nada respecto a su cambio repentino de género, decidió ir con rumbo a su hogar.

* * *

No tenía ni idea de cómo aparecer en el block que comparte con su adorada rojita desde que pasaron a vivir juntos y simplemente decir "Hola cariño, ¿qué crees? No sé que pasó pero me convertí en mujer..."

Si, esa explicación apestaba.

Pero, parecía que ninguna cosa de lo ocurrido cuadraba lo más mínimo.

Sus compañeros de división parecían no estar extrañados por el hecho de que fuera mujer, así como el resto de las células inmunes, plaquetas e incluso las amigas de Sekkekkyuu.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie se sorprende? Esto... no tiene sentido.

Y con esos pensamientos, siguió avanzando con rumbo al block que compartía con su amada cerca de las fosas nasales, por lo que la idea de una ducha caliente era lo único que reconfortaba su agobiada mente, la cual no hallaba respuestas lógicas.

Llega a su block, abre la puerta, y trata de escabullirse directo al baño para tomar la ansiada ducha de no ser por un pequeño detalle, el cual se percató hasta que estaba ya dentro del cuarto de bano...

La ducha estaba ocupada.

Tras el vidrio traslúcido y el vapor que emitía el agua caliente -lo bueno de tener un block cerca de las fosas nasales es el suministro garantizado de agua calientita- podía divisar las curvas suaves y sedosas de aquella celula que "la" cautivaron, de pies a cabeza, cada detalle que de no ser por el vidrio y el vapor, no quedaría nada a la imaginación.

Era una vista gloriosa la que estaba presenciando, la cual había dejado en trance a la célula albina:

-Hakkekkyuu-chan...

Y no fue sino hasta que la misma pelirroja "la" invitó a unirse a ella en la ducha que salió de su ensoñación.

Ya no sabía que hacer exactamente: si ni siquiera a Sekkekkyuu le extrañaba que ahora fuera una mujer -no por nada "la" llamó Hakkekkyuu-chan-, supuso que no debía preocuparse.

Además, con tal escena e invitación que tenía enfrente, podía mandar la lógica y la razón al carajo.

Empezó por quitarse gorra, botas, calcetines y guantes dejándolas de inmediato en el piso. Posteriormente, le siguió la camisa junto con la katana -esa la tuvo que desenvainar y poner aparte para no causarse ningún daño-. Finalmente se despojó del pantalón y la ropa interior, hasta quedar completamente desnuda y unirse a la pelirroja en la ducha.

-Cariño- le dice la albina mientras el agua de la regadera les cae a ambas- no se que es lo que pasa.

-No importa- responde la ojiambar- tu déjate llevar.

Oficialmente, en ese ambiente y en medio del vapor del agua, es hora de que la pasión se desborde.

Ambas se acariciaron la cara, y cerrando los ojos, se juntaron en un profundo beso, lleno de ansiedad y deseo, tras lo cual la pelirroja fue empujando hacia delante hasta caer de poco a poco al piso, llagando a quedar sobre la albina.

-Como adoro tus pechos-, dice Sekkekkyuu mientras hundía ligeramente su cara entre estos, reacción que sorprendió a U-1146, ya que ese tipo de cosas atrevidas solo las haría cuando el cuerpo consumia alcohol.

Pero no pudo seguir pensando más ya que aparte de que "la" volvió a besar, sus manos empezaron a recorrer su ahora voluptuoso cuerpo mientras continuaba encima de "ella", notando como la excitación crecía a cada toque de la repartidora de oxígeno.

-Sekkekkyuu, yo...- no pudo decir más ya que la eritrocito puso un dedo en su boca.

-Silencio... Todos los días hace un arduo trabajo, Hakkekkyuu-chan... Y a diferencia de otras veces, hoy merece que se le complazca en lo que necesite... Yo me encargaré de eso personalmente...

La pelirroja empezó a trazar un camino con la lengua por todo el cuello de la albina hasta sus pechos, más grandes que los de ella.

Y sin avisar, Sekkekkyuu tomó posesión de ellos: empezó a besar el seno derecho, llegando incluso a dar una pequeña mordida, haciendo que la célula inmune gimiese cada vez que su lengua o dientes rozaban su pezón.

-Ah... Sekkekkyuu...

\- Shhh, shhh, shhh... Aún falta el izquierdo.

Y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el otro, teniendo el mismo efecto placentero por parte de "la" leucocito.

Ahora entiende a Lady Macrofaga con lo de su frase "Toda dama tiene sus secretos".

Vaya secretos...

Y eso sí, por si creía que eso era todo... pues no.

Aún faltaba algo de la faena.

Habiendo terminado con sus pechos, la eritrocito se fue desplazando por todo su vientre y pasó directo a las piernas, dejando besos y ligeras mordidas a su paso, marcando y dejando claro que nadie más tenía derecho de tomar a U-1146.

Y como cereza del pastel, finalmente su lengua tocó su zona privada.

-Ahhh... ahhh... Sekkekkyuu...

Esta empezó a acariciar con su lengua cada parte de su intimidad, haciendo que la neutrófilo se mojase más de lo que ya estaba -y no nos referimos precisamente al agua de la regadera-.

AE3803 sentía muy cálido el interior de ella cuando, viendo lo que le provocaba a su "amada" metió sus dedos entre sus piernas, siguiendo con su dulce jugueteo a la vez que la peliblanca se revolvia por el suelo, gimiendo en voz baja, por la esplendida sensación que eso la producía.

Así continuaron por unos momentos, hasta que U-1146 -con todo y su entrenamiento para resistir a las bacterias y otras situaciones- no podía resistir más...

Era la hora del clímax:

-Ahhh... Si... Ahhh... Se... Se... ¡SEKKEKKYUU...!

* * *

U-1146 abrió los ojos en un estado de completa agitación, volteando para todos lados, hasta que se percató en donde estaba:

En el block donde vivía con su amada AE3803, para ser más específico la recamara, y la aludida dormida con solo la sabana cubriéndola.

En eso procedió a levantar la sabana para mirarse, y ver sus partes, comprobando que seguía siendo varón.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio: todo lo que sintió era solo un sueño.

Aunque uno bastante bizarro -y placentero- por cierto.

Pero, ¿de dónde vino esa inspiración para el sueño?

Ah, ya recordó:

Eso fue lo que le ocurrió al llegar a casa, la impaciencia por llegar, el hacerle el amor a su chica en la ducha, y saliendo de allí, también en la cama, llevándolo al momento en donde se encuentra ahora.

Quién sabe por qué su mente le jugó esa broma de convertirlo en chica.

-Cariño... ¿ocurre algo?

El albino voltea a mirar a su costado y ve al amor de su vida algo somnolienta: al parecer con su grito la despertó.

-No es nada. Solo un sueño.

-¿Uh? ¿Y de que fue el sueño?

El peliblanco se sonrojo por un instante -lo bueno es que al ser noche, no se podía notar-: no, no podía decirle esos detalles ni siquiera a la protagonista de su sueño.

Al menos no por ahora.

-Si quieres te lo cuento en la mañana-, fue la excusa rápida para evadir contar el sueño por el momento. Algo se inventaria para contar en la mañana.

-Esta bien-, respondió la pelirroja con un bostezo. -Duerme. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, mi rojita.

Y ambos procedieron a volver a quedar dormidos gradualmente.

Sin embargo, el albino no sabía que no era el único que había tenido un sueño extraño.

Ella también lo tuvo:

"Que raro fue el sueño que tuve... Yo era un chico y usaba lentes..."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Y bueno, antes de que me pregunten algo, les respondo que sí: si él soño un yuri, es lógico creer que soño ella...**

 **Eso sí, no me pidan escribir esa versión... Sencillamente, no es mi área.**

 **Eso sí, no me opongo si alguien más lo quiere hacer. Por mi no hay bronca.**

 **Además, por si se lo preguntan, si: decidí poner aquí a los glóbulos rojos y blanco de BLACK como las versiones gender bender de nuestros protas... Era necesario para este fic.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, a ver si les gusto ésto.**


End file.
